narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konoha Crush
The Invasion of Konoha was the planned invasion of Konohagakure by Otogakure and Sunagakure during the Chunin Exams. The Invasion was in truth Orochimaru's master plan for revenge on Konoha after the Third Hokage chose Minato Namikaze as the Fourth Hokage instead of him. Plan Sunagakure had a rocky relationship with Konoha, because it was the strongest village of the Five Great Nations. As time went on the Land of Wind's Daimyo started commissioning Konoha with requests he should have made to Sunagakure. On top of that, he began cutting back on Sunagakure's budget. The Fourth Kazekage realized that if he didn't act as quickly, Sunagakure would be in danger of disappearing, so he joined forces with Otogakure in an attempt to destroy Konoha and force the lord to re-establish Sunagakure's military force if he wished for his Land to survive. The plan was to wait for ninja in the crowd to place a genjutsu on the audience so that Orochimaru could get close enough to Hokage so that he would be able to trap himself and the Third in a dome created by his Sound Four. With the Hokage preoccupied, a giant Snake would be summoned and destroy part of the wall surrounding the village, drawing the attention of any defending shinobi as well as causing damage to buildings. Additionally, it served as an outside signal to the ninja of the Sound and Sand to break in (contrary to some beliefs, the wall did not need to be broken down for the ninja to infiltrate, since shinobi can climb walls. Instead, the main purpose of the snakes was a distraction.). The secret weapon of the attack would be the Sand's Jinchūriki, Gaara, the host of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Because Gaara could allow the Shukaku to take over, they could use the Shukaku to destroy Konoha. Orochimaru had also planned for Sasuke to be captured during the confusion created by Shukaku. But Sasuke was not captured and Orochimaru lost his arms. Battle The battle began as soon as the genjutsu was placed as Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Sakura Haruno were unaffected by the jutsu. Because Sasuke Uchiha had injured Gaara enough to make him slip into his Jinchuriki Form, the examiner told Sasuke to follow Gaara and stop him, and that the exam was over. Kakashi told Sakura to wake up Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara to stop Sasuke. While the three went after Sasuke, Guy and Kakashi stayed at the arena to prevent the enemy shinobi from attacking.As the team of 3 genin and dog were after Sasuke, 2 teams of sound ninja and 1 behind them to attack if they were ambushed. Shikamaru chose himself to distract them but he only got 8 of them as the other ninja was about to attack Asuma attacked and took down all nine of the sound ninja. Ahead Sasuke had taken down Temari with ease. Yet, she came back to take Gaara away as Kankuro was to fight. Then Shino took on Kankuro as Sasuke went after Gaara. Sasuke finally caught up with Gaara who was in half-shukaku form, he than charged him with chidori twice he was knocked down. Then Naruto and Sakura showed up just as Garra was about to kill Sasuke. Sakura placed herself in front of him to protect him. Gaara knocked her aside and Naruto prepared to destroy him. After a while Garra loses, and Naruto comes forward dragging himself with his chin, telling Gaara he is doing this to save his friends. Gaara is now terrified knowing he might die; then his siblings and Sasuke show up. The sand siblings then retreat as Gaara asks them for his forgiveness. Category:Battles